OS A la plage
by PARADA
Summary: Alice et son meilleur ami Jasper s'offrent des vacances en Espagne. Mais quand ils visitent une plage nudiste pour la première fois et qu'une belle blonde sulfureuse se présente à elle, tout peu se produire ! Lemon


***Salut! Me revoilà déjà avec un nouveau OS :)**

**Pour éviter à certaines personnes ****_de perdre leurs temps_****, je préfère dire immédiatement qu'il y aura du langage et des scènes de sexes explicite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Nous avions choisis la crique la plus tranquille. Même s'il fait plus de trente degrés et que nous avions posé nos essuies en plein soleil, le petit vent frais maritime rend l'air supportable. D'abord, je ne voulais pas vraiment venir ici. Le fait que ce soit une plage de nudiste ne me dit pas grand chose, mais la prochaine plage était à plus de trente minutes de marches et je préférais encore voir des vieux corps fripés tout nus que d'être obligé de marcher avec ses putain de slippers inconfortables. Néanmoins, j'avais su convaincre Jasper d'aller nous mettre derrière un rochet. Personne ne pouvais nous voir et en plus, à part une blonde, un peu plus bas que nous, il n'y avait personne à l'horizon.

Je remets mes lunettes sur mon nez et me couche sur le ventre. Le sol est dur, avec seulement une mince couche de sable. Je posa mon menton sur mes bras replié et me tourna vers lui. Il me fit un clin d'oeil et fit passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête, révélant son corps musclé et ferme. Je gémis et il rigola.

Jasper était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Je n'arrivais même pas à me souvenir d'un temps où nous ne nous connaissions pas. Même si il n'y avait pas question de sentiments entre nous, il est de loin un des mecs les plus canons que je connaisse. Je vénère son corps. Grand mais pas trop, un torse dur, avec de pectoraux sublimes et des abdos subtiles. Il se retourne pour arranger son essuie, me donnant une vu plus qu'agréable sur son fessier.

Il était le premier que j'avais embrassé, puis le premier avec qui j'avais couché. Il avait été parfait. Il se couche à coté de moi et après avoir fouiller nos affaires, se met à râler parce que j'avais oublié de ramener les chips. Je hausse les épaules et lui proposa le sandwich à moitié entamé qui traînait dans mon sac de plage. Pendant les vacances, il avait reçu les clés de l'appartement de sa tante, qui vivait depuis un an en Espagne. J'aurais cru qu'il aurait invité Bella, vu qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis quatre mois maintenant, mais je ne me plaignais certainement pas d'aller presque gratuitement en vacances. Et puis j'aimais passer du temps avec lui ...

"Après on sort? Ce soir?" Il tourna son visage vers moi et posa un bras sur son front.

"Tu ne te souviens pas de la dernière fois que nous sommes sortis?" Il fronce les sourcils. "Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit raisonnable?" Je roule des yeux et lui assaign une tape sur le bras.

"T'es vraiment con, putain!" Il se redresse.

"Hé! Fait attention. Ce corps a besoin de beaucoup d'attention et d'amour!" Espèce d'idiot. "Bon je vais nager, te sens libre d'enlever ton bikini, tu ne voudrais pas avoir de marques. Mais attends que je revienne, hein." Je rigole et secoue la tête.

"J'espère que tu te fasses bouffer par un requin!" Il ricane et je le regarde descendre des rochets, faisant attention à ne pas glisser. Avec sa grâce habituelle, il effectue un plongeant parfait. J'espère qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop. L'eau n'est pas aussi calme que hier et les vagues viennent s'abattre contre les rochets. Mais il est très bon nageur et se glisse avec facilité dans l'eau tumultueuse.

Je sors mon magazine Vogue et l'ouvre à la page d'horoscope. Je sais que se ne sont que des conneries, mais j'aime lire comment ils font pour être si vague que les prédictions finissent souvent par se produire. Je relève les yeux, pour jeté un rapide coup d'oeil vers Jasper, mais immédiatement mon regard est attiré par la blonde qui travaille à son bronzage, quelques mettre plus loin. Comme je suis un peu plus élevée, de la place où elle est allongé, j'ai une vue impeccable.

Putain. Elle est vraiment splendide. Je sens la jalousie me prendre aux tripes. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée là tantôt parce qu'elle était couché sur le ventre, mais maintenant qu'elle s'est retourné, je ne peux que remarquer sa beauté. Elle a des seins parfait. Ronds, généreux, avec des tétons roses qui pointent vers le ciel. Mes yeux parcours son ventre plat et musclé, puis son pubis intégralement épilé, ses longues jambes fines. Sa main caresse paresseusement son ventre, puis quand elle se dirige vers son entrejambe, je me demande si elle sait qu'elle n'est pas tout seule. Je suis comme hypnotisé. Je n'ai jamais été spécialement attiré par le femme et certainement pas les blondes. Elle se redresse et pendant un instant j'ai l'impression que mon coeur s'arrête. Est-ce qu'elle m'a vu?

Elle se penche vers son sac et en sort de la crème solaire. Calmement, elle commence par ses bras, ses épaules. Puis sa jambe droite, sa jambe gauche. Elle va si lentement. Ses gestes sont sensuels. JE peux presque sentir ses doigts sur mon épiderme. Je croise les jambes et déglutis. Mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite et je me sens rougir. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai...

Quand elle a fini, elle se couche et passe ses mains sur son ventre. Puis ses seins parfait. J'imite ses gestes sur mon propre corps. Elle les triture longtemps, tirant, roulant ses tétons entre ses doigts, malaxe la peau de ses globes de chaires et je me dit qu'elle ne risque certainement plus d'avoir un coup de soleil, comme ça. Elle plit les jambes et les écarte, m'offrant une vision délectable. Ma respiration s'arrête soudainement quand sa main glisse entre ses cuisses. Elle a les yeux fermés. Ma propre main se dirige vers ma poitrine quand elle enfonce son index en elle. Elle roule son pouce contre son clitoris. Elle a la bouche entrouverte et même si d'ici je ne peux pas l'entendre, je peux m'imaginer les sons qui sortent de sa bouche. Ses lèvres pleines et roses se font torturés par ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, comme de petites perles. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, agrippe ses propres mèches tandis qu'elle se fait plaisir. Ma bouche est sèche, pâteuse, alors que cette vision me fait perdre mes moyens.

Puis soudainement, elle se redresse sur le coude, son regard fixé vers moi. Je reste pétrifié, mes doigts toujours sur ma poitrine. J'halète et rapidement me roule sur le dos. Ma respiration est hachée et clairement, je panique. Elle m'a vu, pendant que je la regardait se masturber. Elle m'a u me tripoter en la regardant. J'enlève mes lunettes et passe une main sur mon visage. Putain. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Appeler Jasper? Prendre mes affaires et partir?

Je commence à sérieusement considérer la dernière option quand quelqu'un se racle la gorge derrière moi. Je me relève brusquement et me retourne pour faire face à la belle blonde. Elle n'a même pas l'air en colère. Elle me regarde avec défi, un petit sourire joueur aux lèvres. Elle hausse son poing, dans lequel elle tient un flacon.

"Ça te dérangerais de m'en mettre?" J'ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mes yeux sont automatiquement attirés par ses tétons roses, puis son nombril. Elle est tellement nue.

"Je ne suis pas..." J'entends moi-même à quel point ce que je dis est ridicule. Après tout, j'étais clairement entrain de la mâter pendant qu'elle se fourrait les doigts dans son vagin. Elle a l'air de comprendre ce que je vais dire parce qu'elle glousse et secoue la tête.

"Je ne te demande pas de me lécher la chatte, juste de mettre de l'écran totale." Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'elle s'allonge sur l'essuie de Jasper.

"Rosalie." Je hoche la tête et attrape le flacon.

"Alice." Mes mains tremblent quand je décapsule la bouteille. C'est exactement la même que celle que j'ai acheter il y a quelques jours. La crème solaire rafraîchissante en spray. Elle sursaute un peu quand la crème touche sa peau et je place mes mains sur son dos. Je me demande combien de temps elle est resté au soleil, parce que même si elle n'est pas rouge, ça peau est brûlante et je me demande comment ça se fait qu'elle ne soit pas entrain de transpirer. J'essaie de rester le plus calme possible.

Je masse ses omoplates, sa colonne vertébrale. Ses côtes. Je tente de ne pas toucher l'arrondissement de ses seins, même i j'en ai envie. Je sens mon entrejambe mouiller de plus en plus. J'espère qu'elle n'arrive pas à le sentir d'où elle est. Elle gémis, envoyant directement des ondes de plaisirs entre mes cuisses, me faisant presque gémir.

"Tu masses très bien." Sa voix est lente et complètement détendu. Absolument désirable.

Quand j'arrive dans le bas de son dos elle tourne la tête vers moi.

"Tu fais aussi mes fesses? Je n'aimerais pas qu'elles soient toutes rouges." Elle est tellement sur d'elle même que sa requête à l'air totalement logique. Ses yeux me scrutent d'un air provocant. Je ne me questionne pas quand je spray sur ses fesses. Je regarde le sable qui est collé à sa peau et je me dit que j'aurais mieux fait de d'abord balayer mes mains rapidement dessus.

Je masse le creux de ses reins, le haut des ses fesses. Elles sont vraiment parfaite. J'aurais aimé avoir un postérieur aussi généreux. Elle écarte subtilement les jambes et j'aperçois sa petite fleur rose. Je sens mon coeur battre jusque dans ma gorge.

Je passe mes mains sur ses fesses pleines. Je les prends en coupe et le malaxe avec délicatesse. Elle grogne et passe ses cheveux d'un côté de sa nuque, d'un geste lent.

"Plus fort." Ça sonne comme un ordre. Aucune forme de politesse. Néanmoins je fais ce qu'elle me dit, pressant un peu plus mes doigts dans sa chair. Elle souffle de bien-être et écarte encore un peu les jambes. Mes pouces passent entre ses fesses, continuant à la masser plus fermement. Elle gémit tellement doucement que je ne suis pas sûr si mon imagination me joue juste des tours. Sa cuisse touche mon genou. Je contracte mes jambes en essayant de créer une friction entre elles.

Lentement je passe ma main entre ses jambes, jaugeant sa réaction, mais elle fait comme si de rien était. Je me mets à la caresser lentement, allant de haut en bas. Elle est tellement humide que c'est facile de faire glisser mes doigts contre elle. Doucement, essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal avec mes ongles, je trempe mon doigt en elle, plongeant dans sa profondeur. Son gémissement est clair et nette cette fois. J'y ajoute un deuxième doigt et commence à lentement la doigter. Son visage est diriger vers moi. Elle garde les yeux fermés, mais ses lèvres sont entrouverte et le bout de sa langue passe dessus pour les humidifier. Elle est vraiment sexy. Elle ouvre les yeux et pendant un instant me regarde faire, alors que sa respiration devient de plus en plus rapide, hachée, erratique.

Sans que je m'y attende, elle se retourne et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Sa poitrine monte rapidement. Ses mamelons si roses et tendre pointent vers moi avec provocation. Elle se met en position assise, les jambes écartés et après l'avoir prise dans la sienne, conduit ma main vers son centre bouillant. Puis elle me lâche et pose sa main dans ma nuque et me rapproche d'elle. J'humidifie mes lèvres, alors que mes yeux papillotent de ses yeux vers ses lèvres pleines. Quand nos lèvres se touchent, c'est comme si j'étais frappée par la foudre. Tandis que sa langue combat la mienne et que nos salives se mélangent, je me dis que ça doit être ça la passion. C'était comme ci c'était mon premier baiser à nouveau et en quelques sortent, ça l'est. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et presque sans que je ne le remarque, elle détache le haut de mon maillot, dévoilant mes seins nus. Elle les massent doucement, effleurant la pointe de mon téton avec son pouce. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieur et caresse son dos. Elle se recouche sur le dos et m'entraîne sur elle, tout en continuant à caresser me seins gonflés. Ils sont extrêmement sensibles sous son touché. Elle le délaisse ma bouche pour venir les téter, sucer, mordiller et je me redresse un peu plus afin de lui donner plus d'accessibilité. Je gémis en pinçant son clitoris, la faisant gémir à son tour. Je me redresse sur mes avant bras et elle remonte à hauteur de mon visage.

"Je veux te goûter." Murmure-t-elle à mon oreille avant de l'attraper entre ses dents. Sa voix est un peu rauque et les joues chaudes, je hoche la tête pour lui indiquer que je suis d'accord. Nous échangeons de place et elle se positionne couchée, entre me jambes. Je pose une cuisse sur son épaule pour écarter mes jambes au maximum.

"Tu sens bon." Sa voix est étouffée contre la peau de mon ventre. Elle descend vers mon pubis. "Divinement bon." Dit-elle en fourrant son nez entre mes plis. Je couine et plonge mes mains dans le sable. Elle souffle sur ma chatte humide et rien qu'avec ça, je manque de venir. Elle agrippe mes genoux et enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau. Elle me regarde, puis passe sa langue sur moi, insistant fortement.

"Oh mon dieu." J'essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit, mais c'est foutrement difficile. Elle suce mes grandes lèvres et les écarte avec sa langue. Elle fait des petits ronds autour de mon clitoris, puis l'attrape entre ses lèvres. Elle le suce en me fixant. Cette vue est plus qu'excitante. Elle entrelace nos doigts et caresse mes seins avec son autre main. Elle passe ses doigts le long de mon ventre et introduis son pouce en moi. Je mets ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier de plaisir. Elle agrippe ma hanche.

Mon ventre se contracte et quand elle mordille un dernière fois mon clitoris, je jouis longuement, gémissant contre la paume de ma main. Elle se redresse et m'embrasse langoureusement, ses mains placées de chaque côté de mon corps. Nous nous regardons longuement en souriant et je finis par me demander si je ne suis pas entrain de rêver. Est-ce que c'est réel? Je suis tellement sensible que je n'arrive qu'à rester couché là, la respiration erratique, à la regarder. Elle est tellement belle que ça doit forcément être inhumain.

Je passe mon bras autour de son mince corps et m'allonge sur elle. Elle sourit et caresse mes fesses.

"Est-ce que tu vas aussi lécher ma chatte?" Son langage cru est encore plus excitant. J'écarte brutalement ses jambes et frotte mon ventre contre elle, créant une friction entre nos deux corps. Je sens son humidité contre ma peau et elle gémit de bien être. Je dépose des baiser sur sa clavicule, suce sa peau. J'espère ne pas lui faire de marque. Ou bien si, pourquoi pas. Rien à foutre.

Je suce la peau de ses gros seins et siffle, mon nez entre eux.

"Ils sont vraiment magnifique." Je les prends en coupe, mais mes mains sont trop petites. Elle pose les siennes pardessus les mienne et sourit.

"Ouais, je les ai fait refaire l'été dernier." Je relève la tête, étonnée et elle me regarde avec fierté. "Ils ont l'air vrai, n'est-ce pas?"

"Impressionnant, on ne dirait pas. Même au touché, ils sont tendre. Par contre bien ferme." Dis-je en les malaxant. Elle ferme les yeux et gémit, les mains toujours posée sur les miennes.

"Je les aime beaucoup." Je rigole et dit doucement:

"Moi aussi." Puis pose un baiser sur son téton. Elle frotte ses hanches contre moi, tentant de se stimuler un peu, mais je la tient fermement contre le sol. Elle grogne de frustration

"Allez, vas-y putain." Je relève les yeux et mon regard tombe immédiatement sur Jasper, qui nous regarde la bouche ouverte. Je n'y prête pas trop attention, retournant vers le corps de Rosalie. Je l'embrasse, puis commence une lente descente vers son sexe en surchauffe.

Je passe mon pouce le long de sa feinte, entre ses plis. Elle frisonne et écarte encore plus ses jambes. Son odeur atteint fortement mes narines.

J'entre deux doigts en elle, d'un coup sec, la faisant se contracter autour de moi.

"Plus, putain." Je secoue la tête en souriant.

"Ne sois pas si impatiente." J'y vais encore plus lentement, rien que pour l'énerver. Elle grogne de frustration. En regardant Jasper dans les yeux, je passe ma langue sur elle. Lentement, je lape le jus qui coule le long de ses cuisses, ses grandes lèvres. Je retire mes doigts de son antre et lèche la cyprine avant de les insérer à nouveau en elle.

Jasper pose sa main sur son entrejambe et je vois à travers son maillot mouillé qu'il est gonflé à bloque. Il commence à se masser à travers le tissu, les yeux rivés sur nous. Ses joues sont roses et ses yeux sont remplit de désir. Ses cheveux humides sont plaqué vers l'arrière, faisant ressortir ses yeux magnifique.

Je me penche et pose ma bouche sur elle. C'est fou d'être aussi excitée. Je taquine son petit bouton rose en surchauffe avec le bout de ma langue, puis la suce, la prends entre mes lèvres.

Jasper glisse sa main dans sa boxer et en ressort sa queue gorgée de sang. Sans détacher son regard, il commence à se masturber, faisant coulisser sa main le long de son manche. De plus en plus vite.

Je le regarde prendre ses couille en coupe, tout en agrippant sa queue. Je suce plus fortement les plis de Rosalie, ayant maintenant quatre doigts en elle.

"Putain." Sa voix porte loin et j'espère vraiment que personne sur la plage ne nous entend et nous fasse arrêter. Je racle mes dents contre elle, contre son clitoris, mon autre main sur son ventre.

Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et agrippe mes mèches brunes en s'arquant contre ma bouche. Je manipule mon pouce sur entre ses plis, tout en suçant son clitoris.

Jasper n'en rate pas une miette. Son visage se contracte et il fait la grimace qu'il fait toujours quand il va presque jouir. Il passe son pouce sur le bout de son gland, pressant ses testicules dans son autre main. Je le vois murmurer.

"Putain."

Rosalie contracte se fesses, frissonne contre moi. Elle crie de plus en plus fort, ne tentant visiblement même pas de se retenir. Mon bras commence à fatiguer.

"Vas-y, maintenant." Ma voix est rauque et étouffée par la chatte de Rosalie et vu que je regarde Jasper, je ne suis moi même pas sûr à qui c'est adressé. Je mordille son clitoris et presque immédiatement elle explose contre ma bouche.

Jasper vient en longs jets épais, qui viennent atterrir sur la poitrine et le ventre de Rosalie qui est toujours prit de contraction, jouissant encore. Je continue à la laper, jusqu'à se que son sexe soit entièrement nettoyé. Je sens que lèvres sont gonflés. Elle reste allongé, les yeux fermés, haletant lourdement, sa poitrine se relevant à tout vitesse.

Je remonte le long de son corps et lèche toute la semence que Jasper à lâcher sur elle. Quand elle ouvre enfin les yeux, elle se redresse sur les coudes.

"C'était vraiment génial." Elle m'attire dans un long et doux baiser où tout nos goût se mélangent et je gémis contre ses lèvres. Elle se lève et lance un regard vers Jasper en souriant, qui tient toujours ses parties dans sa main droite, visiblement encore sous le choc. "Bon et bien je vois verrais peut-être encore un de ces jours." Puis elle se penche pour prendre sa crème solaire et aussi rapidement qu'elle est arrivé, elle repart vers son propre essuie. Je me lève et remet lentement mon maillot.

Jasper s'assied et déglutit lourdement, un sourire niais collé au visage.

Quand nous retournons à l'appartement, il pose son bras sur mes épaules.

"T'étais là depuis combien de temps?" Il hoche les épaules.

"Presque le début, je crois." Je souris. "C'était hyper hot, putain." Puis il y ajoute. "En revient demain, hein?" Je rigole et lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me faire savoir si vous avez aimé et vous pouvez toujours proposer des couples pour les prochaines histoires que je pourrais écrire**.

**A bientôt !**


End file.
